Model making is often used in vehicle industries like the automotive industry. In that industry, designers make full-scale automobile models out of a suitable clay to get a general look and feel of their design before the automobile is produced and sold. Designers also make full-scale, life-like models from a suitable foam for showing off future automobile designs at trade shows. In both cases, a modular base assembly is commonly used as a sort of a pedestal for the models.
In the prior art, wheel assemblies can be fixedly attached to the base assembly. If alignment of the wheel hub and wheel is required, the entire wheel assembly must be disassembled. If this procedure is required for all of the four wheels, then the assembly of the entire modular base assembly for the vehicle model become labor extensive and cost ineffective. Therefore, it is advantageous to have a wheel assembly that can be easily assembled and aligned at a location remote from the modular base assembly. Further, if it is preferred to fine tune any adjustment or alignment of the wheel assembly once the wheel assembly is installed on the modular base assembly, it is advantageous to provide accessible means to the adjustable components of the wheel assembly.